1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic atomizing device for atomizing a liquid by use of a high voltage and, more particularly, an electrostatic atomizing device for generating a charged fine particulate mist having a nanometer particle size.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electrostatic atomizing device capable of atomizing a liquid through the use of Rayleigh fission caused by applying a high voltage to the liquid, for example, there is the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Early Publication No. 5-345156. This electrostatic atomizing device is mainly composed of a tank for storing the liquid, a capillary tube fitted in the tank, and a high voltage generator for applying a high voltage output to the liquid in the tank. The liquid is electrostatically sprayed as a fine particulate mist from a mist outlet provided at the tip of the capillary tube.
By the way, when this kind of electrostatic atomizing device is used for an air purifier or the like, it is needed to increase the mist generation amount as a room requiring air purification becomes larger. For example, as the simplest method for increasing the mist generation amount, it is considered to use a plurality of electrostatic atomizing devices. However, this results in an increase in size and cost of the air purifier as a whole. On the other hand, the mist generation amount can be increased by applying a higher voltage (i.e., increasing discharge current), while ensuring a sufficient supply amount of the liquid. However, there is another problem such as the occurrence of abnormal discharge or an increase in the generation of ozone.